Close to the Edge
by Emberwillow14
Summary: "Don't forget, my dearest Clare, I know everything you're thinking before you even fully realize it yourself. And I'm not always so forgiving." He pressed a kiss to the hickey. "That was a warning. Next time, I won't be so gentle."


**This is another oneshot, though it takes place after The Most Fun...so I suggest you go read that before this one. Thank you to everyone that reviews my stories! You all ROCK and make me happy^pi!**

**I, regretably, do not own Degrassi...*sadface***

He looked up at the sky. _Seriously? _He thought. _Are you personally telling her to torment me? First it was gum, now it's ice cubes? When will it end?_

She had a cup of ice and a spoon. He wished she didn't have either.

They were sitting out on the hood of Morty staring up at the sky. It was her idea but he kind of liked it. It was sweet, innocent. He'd _thought_ it would take his mind off of the gum incident that had happened two days ago, but _oh no_. Because Clare, in her infinite innocence, had found a new way to torture him in the form of cold, dripping, _ice cubes_.

She smiled as she sucked on an ice cube, spitting it back out onto the spoon, rolling her tongue around it. She never really clued in on the near sexual way she lapped at the melting ice.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her…_again_. And, _again_, it was all her fault. Especially in the clothes she was wearing, _by God_ he wanted to take her on the hood of his hearse; bury himself so deeply inside of her that she'd feel pleasure for weeks and come back to him, begging for more. He could almost hear her sighs of pleasure: _Eli…Eli…_

"…ELI!" He jolted out of his daydream and sat straight up on the car.

"WAH!" he exclaimed. Clare stared at him for a moment blankly before bursting into giddy squeals. He looked around, then back at her. "What?"

Clare wiped a tear away from her eyes. "I've never heard you make a sound like that. What were you thinking about that had you so distracted?"

He smirked. "I could show you better than I could tell you."

Clare shook her head. "Oh no. We all know what happened the last time you tried to 'show' me what you were talking about."

"Hey!" he exclaimed, indignant. "How was I supposed to know you were squeamish around blood?"

Her eyes bugged out of her head. "Eli your toe was squirting blood like a garden hose! _Why_ would you even _think_ that I wanted to see your gnarly toe?"

"It's not my fault that Adam closed the door on it! I didn't know how else to explain it!"

She laughed. "How about "Adam closed the door on my toe, so now it's gushing blood?""

Eli shook his head. "That would have been too easy."

Clare laughed and threw her hands into the air. "Oh, of course."

Eli laughed and rolled over on top of her, pinning her to the hood of the car. "As I remember, you didn't want the "easy way" last night…"

Clare blushed. "Last night was different…"

Eli's eyebrow quirked. "How so?"

Clare blushed. "Last night…we were…kissing and…_intimate_. The easy way out would have been no fun for either of us."

Eli pressed his lips to her neck, encouraging her to tilt her head to the side to give him more room. "Like, right now…the easy way…would be for me to not tilt my head away…" she gasped out, trying to make sense to him through the cloud of desire that fogged up her mind.

He tilted her head to the side even more, and she could feel her will power weakening. "This is more fun," she said. He laughed against her skin and when he pulled back he smiled at the newly formed hickey on her neck. His hand reached out to caress it, and his lips smirked triumphantly.

Clare, shocked, pressed her hand to her neck. "Tell me you didn't…"

"…give you a hickey? Oh yeah, it's there. It's quite beautiful, too."

She glared up at him. "I thought we'd agreed that you weren't going to mark me."

Eli shrugged. "That's payback for the ice. Which, speaking of, is another object you're not allowed to have in your mouth when you're around me."

Her eyes opened wide as she thought back. "ELI!" she exclaimed, whacking him in the chest until he rolled off her hips and let her sit up. "Naughty boy!" She got up off of the hood of Morty and shook her head. "_What_ am I going to do with you?"

Eli shook his head. "Don't think I haven't noticed the lack of a certain ring from your finger, Clare. I know _exactly _what you are going to do with me, and I can't wait for the day when you do."

She blushed bright scarlet and demanded he take her home. Eli shrugged and hopped into his hearse, taking her home silently, only a mischievous smile playing at the corner of his lips.

When they got to her house he stepped around to open her door for her. She blushed again and took the hand he offered. His hand pulled her into his chest and he held onto her tightly. "Don't forget, my dearest Clare, I know everything you're thinking before you even fully realize it yourself. And I'm not always so forgiving." He pressed a kiss to the hickey. "That was a warning. Next time, I won't be so gentle." His whispered words in her ear made her shiver with pleasure.

He left her standing on the side of the road, still squirming from the desire his words had inflicted in her.

***sighs* Oh Eli, of only you would really whisper that into my ear...Oh well! Reviews are love! Reviews of my other stories as well are love^e!**

**Em =]**


End file.
